Gale U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,160, Leonard U.S. Pat. No. 2,331,403 and Jakeway U.S. Pat. No. 2,485,000 all disclose pull out type door handle assemblies having a handle which is rotatable between inoperative and operative positons for actuating a latch release mechanism.